papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Town
|place = N/A |shop = Twilight Shop, Twilight Inn, Mayor Dour's House |lead = Mayor Dour |species = Twilighters |min = Twilighters |maj = Twilighters |enemy = Clefts, Boos, and Crazy Daisies |tattle = * This is Twilight Town. The people here are just as shadowy as the sky... I wonder if I'd get that way if I lived here long enough? ...Gross. Still, I guess being all gothed-out is better than being a pig... * This is Twilight Town. It's twilight here, which I guess makes sense, huh? That big moon gives me the heebie-jeebies. I guess the sky here is always the same... No morning, noon, or night... Wouldn't perpetual dusk get a little like, boring? }} Twilight Town is a small town located via an orange warp pipe. On first arrival Mario finds that the town is cursed by Doopliss, turning the villagers into pigs every time a bell rings. He also finds the fourth Crystal Star there. Obtaining it gives him Art Attack. It is a town that is very dark and depressing as the people are too. With Vivian's ability to make Mario and her invisible, they can eavesdrop on the crows, which gives important information. Apparently the Twilighters, although seeming to be miserable, are quite happy with their existence, as Darkly, the only Twilighter to be seen outside of the town, says he prefers dark and dank places (He is found behind some houses in the east side), and the innkeeper in the town tells you to "Have a nice twilight". To pass onto the Twilight Trail, Mario must pass the gatekeeper, but he needs the mayor's permission. When you go back to Mayor Dour, he's a pig, and when you go to the gate, so is the gatekeeper! So Mario passes and can go into the barn to get a key, then uses Koops to get another past a tree log. He returns to the shop and goes into the storage room where you get another ability. Mario can use it to get past the tree log and go onto the Twilight Trail. Mario then uses Flurrie in Twilight Trail to get into the background and enter. There many Crazee Dayzees and Clefts going into a tree and entering the next part. Then Mario goes in the small hole, then push the rock until it can't go any further. Then go back and take a small shortcut to the other side to reach Creepy Steeple. The Creepy Steeple is where Doopliss is located and where many Boos are. There are several keys there and also where you can find a well. Which then Mario must find a key on the upper section and then enter a door with it, heal up and go to the Doopliss fight. If Mario wins he gets it and run off with his partners. But Doopliss steals Mario's body and friends, impersonates him, and steals his name. When he returns to the village, he finds Superbombbomb, a bomb for Vivian that doesn't work and she comes to help you. Whenever you try to pass the small barn area, Doopliss challenges you and no one can take damage. You must run away to pass. Sadly that well if full of a bunch of annoying Buzzle beetles, which there are 15 that all attack at once. He can push a door after defeating them all which you need Vivian to pass, which you can then find the letter 'p' you need to spell Doopliss' name and you hear his name. He also picks up a few keys and other items there before returning. A notable Twiligher is Mayor Dour. Dour literally means gloom. Another notable Twilighter is Darky, located in Rogueport slightly left of Professor Frankly's; also the grandson of Mayor Dour) Trivia * Twilight Town is also the name of a world in Kingdom Hearts II. They both are also similar as well, as the setting is always twilight. * Twilight Town is the only area with birds that give the player helpful hints. Category:Thousand-Year Door places Category:Twilight Town Category:Locations Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Places Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Locations